Trip to Your Heart
by Gleek4Life216
Summary: Eight members of the Glee Club head to Italy to compete in an international singing competition. But love is war, and will this war destroy the glee club as we know it?
1. Auditions

**A/N: I'm very passionate about this story and I hope you guys like it! Please review! It means a lot to me if you do! **

"What are you talking about, Mr. Schue? You can't be serious."

Mercedes said.

The entire New Directions was gasped at what their teacher had

just told them.

"I'm not happy about this but it has to be done. This is an amazing

opportunity for all of us, it will be such a great growing experience but

unfortunately, only eight of us can go. That's why Miss Pilsburry and

Principal Figgins will each judge you all and come up with the eight

People who they think will best represent us in Italy."

"Bull crap. You know they'll just pick who they like best." Puck

said.

"Come on, guys. Please give this a chance." Will said.

The New Directions members all looked at each other. They all

truly did love each other but all of them wanted to go. There were

fourteen members meaning that six would be unable to go.

"I think that personally this is a challenge for all of us to see who

in this group needs to work harder." Rachel said.

"Shut it, Berry. You're only saying that because you're obviously

going." Santana said.

"Guys, enough!" Will yelled.

"If I may cut in," Emma said. "We want this to be as fair as

possible. Now, one at a time in the auditorium please. Who will begin?"

As expected, Rachel shot her hand in the air.

"I have my song already selected." She said.

"Very well, Rachel please follow us in the auditorium. The rest of

you please come up with an order for you to sing in."

Rachel walked out of the room with Will, Emma and Figgins. The

rest of the group all sat around the choir room.

"It's bogus how they can only take eight of us." Finn said.

"You know they're just gonna pick the people who sing the best.

I mean, obviously I'm not going. I can't sing." Mike said.

Tina held Mike close to her and smiled at him.

"If you don't go, then neither will I." Tina said.

Mike kissed Tina on the cheek and Artie looked at them jealously.

"Guys instead of focusing on the negative, how about we focus

on the positive, I mean eight of us get to go to Italy! I mean, Italy! Did

any of us ever think we could ever go to Italy? I know I certainly didn't

and my parents are rich." Blaine said.

"Blaine's right. Let's come up with an order of who's going to sing

and we'll all just do our best. Whoever wins and gets to go, have a great

time, no hard feelings." Artie said.

Everyone stated their agreement and they came up with an order.

After a few moments, Rachel returned to the choir room with a big

smile on her face.

"How did it go, Rach?" Finn asked.

"Perfectly. There are only seven spots left my fellow glee

clubbers." Rachel said with a proud smirk.

Kurt and Santana rolled their eyes.

"Well I'm up next. Wish me luck." Mercedes said.

The group wished her well.

"You know what I just realized?" Brittany asked.

"What's that, Britts?" Santana asked back.

"This is going to take a while."

The group sighed.

With Rachel, Mercedes, Finn, Sam, Lauren, Blaine, Quinn, Brittany,

Santana, Puck, Artie, Mike and Tina done, Kurt was the last one to go.

"Well, I'm really nervous." Kurt said.

Everyone else had left for the day but Blaine had waited for his

boyfriend.

"Why's that, baby?" Blaine asked.

"I really want to go but I'm worried I won't be good enough."

Blaine kissed Kurt on the cheek.

"I know you're gonna be amazing, Kurt. You always are."

Blaine then leaned in and whispered into Kurt's ear.

"Oh and my parents are out of town for the weekend. I figured you

could come over and spend the night with me."

Kurt blushed and then smiled.

"Can we just go now?" Kurt demanded.

Blaine shook his head.

"Go out there and kill this thing." Blaine said.

Kurt nodded and then walked into the auditorium. Blaine

followed his boyfriend in. Blaine always loved watching Kurt sing. Kurt

walked onto the stage and smiled.

"Hello, Kurt. What will you be singing for us today?" Will asked.

"I thought I'd do a song to honor my boyfriend. It's a newer song

that came out recently but I really like it. It's 1 + 1 by Beyonce."

"Alright, whenever you're ready, Mr. Hummel." Figgins said.

Kurt took a deep breath and smiled when he saw Blaine give him

a grin.

**KURT**

** IF I AIN'T GOT NOTHING,**

** I GOT YOU**

** IF I AIN'T GOT SOMETHING**

** I DON'T GIVE A DAMN**

** CAUSE I GOT IT WITH YOU**

** I DON'T KNOW MUCH ABOUT ALGEBRA**

** BUT I KNOW**

** 1 + 1 = 2 **

** AND IT'S ME, AND YOU**

** THAT'S ALL WE'LL HAVE WHEN THE WORLD IS THROUGH**

** CAUSE BABY WE AIN'T GOT NOTHING WITHOUT LOVE**

** DARLIN' YOU GOT ENOUGH FOR THE BOTH OF US**

** SO COME ON BABY**

** MAKE LOVE TO ME**

** WHEN MY DAYS LOOK LOW**

** PULL ME IN CLOSE**

** AND DON'T LET ME GO**

** MAKE LOVE TO ME**

** SO WHEN THE WORLD'S AT WAR**

** LET OUR LOVE HEAL US ALL**

** RIGHT NOW BABY**

** MAKE LOVE TO ME**

** ME, ME, ME , ME OH**

** MAKE LOVE TO ME**

** BABY WE AIN'T GOT NOTHING BUT LOVE**

** AND DARLIN' YOU GOT ENOUGH FOR THE BOTH OF US**

** WHOO**

** MAKE LOVE TO ME**

** ME, ME, ME, ME OH**

** MAKE LOVE TO ME**

** ME, ME, ME ME **

The three teachers applauded for him and Kurt beamed.

"That was beautiful, Kurt. As I told the others, the list will be

posted on Monday morning by the choir room." Will said.

"Thank you." Kurt said.

Kurt walked out of the room and went to the choir room to get his

stuff. He smiled when he felt arms around him.

"That was so beautiful, Kurt. You're so beautiful." Blaine said.

"Thanks." Kurt said.

Kurt turned around and wrapped his arms around his boyfriend.

"Did you mean what you said in the song?" Blaine asked.

Kurt nodded.

"Everything. I'm ready, Blaine." Kurt replied.

"Do you want to tonight?" Blaine asked.

Kurt nodded.

"Yes, I do."

Blaine smiled and hugged Kurt again.

"Although, I have to call my Dad and tell him."

"You're gonna tell him what we're going to do?" Blaine asked

disapprovingly.

"NO!" Kurt bellowed. "I'm just going to tell him I'm spending the

night at your house."

"Oh, okay." Blaine said.

Kurt walked out of the room to make the call. As he did, Blaine

admired his boyfriend's ass. Finally, Blaine was going to be able to tap

that.


	2. The First Time

"Hey, Kurt. How did your audition go?" Finn asked.

Kurt was in his room, packing his stuff and Finn had just

walked in. He had just come from the shower, so he had a towel

around his waist. Finn was very comfortable with Kurt now and didn't

care about walking naked around the house if Kurt saw him. It took him

a while but Finn knows Kurt lost his interest in him in a while ago.

"It went well. I sung that new Beyonce song. I think the teachers

liked it." Kurt said.

"That's good. I really hope that you go." Finn said.

"How did yours go, Finn?" Kurt asked.

"Oh, good. I sang a song by the Doors. I think Miss Pilsburry

clapped a little bit too loudly."

Kurt smiled.

"I think those songs just remind her of Mr. Schuester." Kurt said.

"Yeah, maybe."

Kurt finished packing and closed up his suitcase.

"So you're off to Blaine's?" Finn asked.

"Yeah."

"Have fun."

"I intend to." Kurt said.

Kurt then left the room and put his suitcase in his car and then

made the drive to Blaine's house. Blaine had moved to his uncle's house

as he lived closer to McKinley then his parents did. Kurt then tensed up

as he heard his cell phone ring.

"Hello." Kurt said.

"White boy. Is it true that you are going to Blaine's tonight alone

just the two of you." Mercedes asked.

"Yes, it is." Kurt replied.

"Why didn't you tell me?"

"Blaine invited me right before I sung today."

"You should still call me. This is huge."

"It's not that big a deal."

"Kurt, you do know what Blaine must be thinking right now."

"I don't know what you're talking about."

"Kurt, come on. You guys have been an item since March. Blaine

obviously is interested in more than just your singing voice."

"I don't want to talk about that."

"Are you ready for you know what? I mean, if you're not, I

wouldn't go."

Kurt took a deep breath.

"You won't let this go, will you?"

"Nope."

"I'm ready, Mercedes. That's why I'm going."

Mercedes squealed and Kurt could hear Tina squeal too.

"Yes! Yes! Yes! I knew those two would get it on soon." Tina said.

"Tina!" Mercedes scolded.

"It's okay. Just please keep it between yourselves. I don't want the

whole school knowing about it especially not Karofsky."

"Don't worry, Kurt. Your secret is safe with me." Mercedes said.

"And me." Tina added.

"Okay, great. Now if you'll excuse me, ladies. I'm here."

"Give us details, Kurt." Mercedes said.

"They might be graphic." Kurt replied.

"I LOVE GRAPHIC!" Tina bellowed.

"You, Tina, have a problem. Goodnight, Mercedes, Tina. I'll see you

guys on Monday."

"Bye, Kurt." Mercedes and Tina said together.

Kurt hung up the phone and wheeled his suitcase up the driveway

and knocked on Blaine's door. Kurt only had to wait a minute before

Blaine opened it.

"Hello, there." Blaine said with a smile.

"Hi, there." Kurt said back.

"Come in." Blaine said.

Kurt walked into Blaine's new home. Kurt noticed a staircase and

to the left, a living room and to the right, a dining room.

"It's very nice." Kurt observed.

"It's not as big as my parent's but it's big enough for you and me."

Blaine put his arm around Kurt and took him on a tour of the

house.

Several minutes later, Kurt and Blaine were snuggling on the

sofa watching television.

"Have you ever noticed Disney and Nick never have any gay

characters?" Blaine asked.

Kurt nodded.

"Yeah I mean it's parents freaking out about kids being exposed to

gay characters. People think that the topic of homosexuality is an adult

one when really it's not. It's just they assume gay kids are just whores."

"Straight people are whores." Blaine replied.

"Tell me about it. Don't get me started on Puck or Santana."

"Do you still feel the same about sex?" Blaine asked.

"Yes, I do." Kurt replied.

"I think we should talk about it. I mean, the graphic stuff." Blaine

said.

"Okay, I'm fine with that."

Blaine squeezed Kurt's hand.

"Okay, I guess would you like to be top or bottom?"

"I thought I would be bottom but I'm a little scared about the

pain." Kurt said.

Blaine looked into Kurt's eyes.

"I have all of the things that we need, Kurt. We will just be open

to each other. And I was actually kind of hoping that I would bottom but

it's fine if you don't want to."

Kurt blushed.

"Oh, well I can top. I mean, I am a little scared of the pain so I can

be the top. But I really don't want to hurt you."

"From what I've read, Kurt. You won't be hurting me, you'lll be a

huge source of pleasure for me."

Kurt blushed again.

"Well that works."

"Are you ready now?" Blaine asked.

"Can I pee first?" Kurt asked.

"Oh, sure. The bathroom's over there."

Kurt walked into the bathroom and looked at himself in the

mirror.

"Okay, Hummel. This is it. Don't chicken out." Kurt said to himself.

He then walked out only to find himself alone. He heard Teenage

Dream by Katy Perry playing softly in the background. He followed the

sound only to see Blaine lying on the bed completely naked surrounded

by rose petals.

"Oh my." Kurt squealed with delight.

"Come here." Blaine requested.

Kurt ran to Blaine and then kissed him passionately on the lips.

Kurt couldn't help but admire his boyfriend's body. Kurt had never seen

anything below the waist before but seeing it now was particularly

enjoyable for the soprano.

"Do you like what you see, Kurt?" Blaine asked seductively.

"Yes, I do." Kurt replied.

Blaine grabbed Kurt and placed his body below his and grinded

up against him, Kurt moaned. Blaine then whispered into Kurt's ear.

"I would very much like to see more of you." Blaine said.

Blaine helped Kurt remove his top off. He then removed Kurt's

bottom half.

"Do you like what you see, Blaine?" Kurt asked.

"Kurt, you're so big. I love it." Blaine replied.

The two kissed some more and both boys were now incredibly

turned on. They were grinding hard against each other.

"I want you inside me, Kurt." Blaine requested.

"Okay, baby." Kurt replied.

Blaine turned around, pressing his ass against Kurt's dick. Blaine

offered the lube to Kurt and a condom. Kurt accidentally dropped the

condom and forgot about it. He used the lube to open up Blaine for his

access.

"Just please fuck me." Blaine said.

"Such language, Mr. Anderson."

"I'm sorry, I've been waiting so long for this. I want you so bad."

"I won't keep you waiting any longer."

Kurt then slowly pushed his dick into Blaine, causing both boys

to moan.

"That feels so good. You're so huge, Kurt." Blaine said.

"You're just so tight, Blaine. I love this."

Kurt slowly moved in and out of Blaine for a while, until Blaine

started to beg Kurt to go faster. Kurt then went in and out as fast as he

could, causing both boys to pant and grunt. When Blaine was fully open,

Kurt pulled out and then fucked him from the front. Blaine tugged hard

on his dick while his boyfriend was fucking him and soon, Blaine shot

his cum and screamed out Kurt's name. Blaine's ass tightened around

Kurt's dick so tightly that Kurt immediately screamed and cummed in

his boyfriend's ass. After a few minutes, Kurt pulled out and sat next to

Blaine.

"That was amazing." Blaine said.

"Really amazing." Kurt added.

"Can we do it again?" Blaine asked.

"We have all night, baby." Kurt replied.

Blaine and Kurt made out again.

**A/N: The next chapter won't be so Klaine-focused. I only did this because it sets up a major story arc coming up later. **

**Please review. **


	3. The List

"MOVE!" Rachel bellowed.

Rachel slammed some cheerios out of her way as she raced to the

choir room to see the list. She had been waiting all weekend for this.

Finally, Rachel saw the list and ran to it. She read the list as follows:

Rachel screamed and jumped and down which resulted in Azimio

throwing a large blueberry slushie in her face but she didn't care.

She was going to Italy! Rachel was happy with the others that were

picked to go with her. Rachel headed off to her first period class.

"I can't! I can't! I don't want to see it!" Kurt squealed.

"Come on, Kurt. I saw you sing, there's no way you're not going to

make it."

"Italy's homophobic, they rejected some gay rights bill or

something."

"Come on, Kurt. Let's just see the list."

Blaine and Kurt walked up to the list and read it. Kurt squealed

and hugged his boyfriend.

"This is so perfect! Both of us get to go!" Kurt yelled out.

"I know, baby. I'm so excited." Blaine replied.

The two held hands and walked to class together.

When Kurt and Blaine arrived to Glee, both boys were shocked

at the sight they saw. The group was split into two and everyone was

yelling at their teacher.

"THIS IS BOGUS!" Lauren yelled.

"RACIST!" Tina shouted.

"YOU JUST HATE MY LIPS!" Sam shouted.

Kurt and Blaine sat down next to the smaller group of people.

"GUYS! GUYS! CALM DOWN!" Will shouted.

Everyone quieted down.

"I chose who I believe had the best performance. That does not

mean that the rest of you weren't good." Will said.

"You don't owe them an explanation, Mr. Schue. What's done is

done." Quinn said.

"You're only saying that because you're going." Artie said.

"Then hear this from me, Artie. Mr. Schue said only eight of us

could go. You knew you might not get picked." Mercedes said.

"Yeah, so shut it Wheels." Santana added.

"Screw this! I'm out! Come on, Mike." Tina said.

Tina and Mike left the choir room.

"You guys seriously need to calm down. It's not a big deal."

"You're not a big deal either." Brittany said.

Brittany walked out of the room as well. Lauren, Sam and Artie

also left after her.

"Well, I guess it's just us then." Blaine said.

**GLEE CLUB TRIP TO ITALY PARTICIPANTS:**

** RACHEL BERRY**

** BLAINE ANDERSON**

** QUINN FABRAY**

** KURT HUMMEL**

** SANTANA LOPEZ**

** FINN HUDSON**

** MERCEDES JONES**

** NOAH PUCKERMAN**

**TO THE REST THAT AUDITIONED, YOU DID A GREAT JOB **


	4. The Unexpected Crush

Kurt, Blaine, Rachel, Puck, Quinn, Finn, Santana, Mercedes, Will

and Emma were all in the airport getting through security.

"Excuse me, sir. I'm going to have to ask you to remove your belt."

A security officer said.

"I will do no such thing! This belt is an Armani original. I will not

let you handle it." Kurt snapped.

"Sir, we need you to remove it."

"I will not do so!" Kurt spat out.

"Kurt, baby. You have to do it." Blaine said.

"I WILL NOT!" Kurt yelled.

"Kurt, come on. We are going to miss our flight." Mr. Schue said.

"Tough." Kurt spat out.

Blaine pulled Kurt outside and kissed him passionately. He let

him go.

"Can you take the belt off for me?" Blaine asked with his puppy

dog look that Kurt loved so damn much.

"Fine." Kurt said.

The rest of their airport stops were uneventful, with the exception

of Puck hitting on a security woman which got the New Directions in

trouble. Finally, they all made it to the gate and boarded the plane. Kurt

was on the window seat sitting next to Puck. Blaine was a few rows

ahead of them.

"Puck, could you change seats with Blaine?" Kurt asked.

"Why?" Puck asked.

"I want to sit next to Blaine." Kurt said.

"I'm comfortable here." Puck replied.

Kurt crossed his legs and looked at Puck angrily.

"Can't you please switch?" Kurt asked.

"You can be away from your boyfriend for a few hours, princess."

Blaine walked up to the aisle where he saw Mercedes, Puck

and Kurt.

"Hey Blaine." Mercedes said.

"Hello Mercedes. How is everything here?" Blaine asked.

"Kurt wants you to sit next to him but Puck won't let him."

"I see," Blaine said. He then leaned in closer to Puck. "Noah,

would you please allow me to sit next to my boyfriend for this flight?"

Noah let out a big fart in response.

"EWW!" Kurt shrieked.

Mercedes chuckled.

"On second thought, you should just stay seated where you are."

Blaine blew Kurt a kiss and walked away.

"You are such a Neanderthal." Kurt snapped.

"I thought you and me could spend some time together." Puck

replied.

"And why on earth would I want to do something like that?"

"I thought you me were buds."

"Not really."

Puck looked at Kurt with hurt for a second before shrugging it off.

"So did you and Blaine get it on yet?"

Kurt smacked his arm.

"That is none of your business!" Kurt yelled out.

Mercedes chuckled again.

"Did they do it, Mercedes?" Puck asked her.

"MERCEDES!" Kurt bellowed.

"No comment, Puck." Mercedes said.

"You guys totally fucked. So tell me, Kurt. Were you top or

bottom?"

"MR. SCHUE! PUCK IS BEING INAPPROPRIATE!" Kurt yelled.

"You just figured that out?" Will replied.

Kurt rolled his eyes.

"Please fasten your seatbelt." A flight attendant said.

"Oh I had to go to the bathroom. Can I still go?" Kurt asked.

Kurt stood up in his seat and started to walk through the aisle.

"I'm sorry, sir. Please wait until we are airborne." She said.

Kurt then fell onto Puck's lap.

"Damn, Kurt. I didn't know you wanted it like that." Puck said.

Kurt yelled and quickly got off of Puck and sat back in his own

seat. He shivered in agony. Puck couldn't deny the boner he had right

now. Why the hell did he have a boner?

The plane was now descending into the air. Will was holding

onto Emma's hand as planes scared her. Rachel was talking to Quinn

about Funny Girl which bored Quinn to tears. Santana was talking

about all the Italians she hoped to meet while Finn was picking his

nose. Blaine was seated next to a man who seemed to be a little too

interested in him. When they were airborne, Kurt raced to the

bathroom.

"Okay, so tell me did Kurt and Blaine do it?" Puck asked.

"My lips are sealed." Meredes replied.

"Come on, Mercedes. We all know you can't keep a secret."

Mercedes had trouble keeping a secret this was true.

"I'm not telling!" Mercedes said.

"Maybe you don't even know. Maybe Kurt didn't tell you."

"Of course he told me! Kurt tells me everything. We're best

friends!"

"Okay, so prove it."

"Kurt and Blaine had sex. Kurt topped!"

Mercedes then gasped and then closed her mouth. Damn it!

She really had to learn how to keep her mouth shut. Puck smirked

as he saw Kurt return to his seat.

"Why are you looking at me like that?" Kurt snapped.

"No reason." Puck said.

"You are such a Neanderthal." Kurt said.

"But you love me." Puck said with a smile.

"For some strange reason, yes I do." Kurt replied.

Kurt shot a quick smile at Puck before returning to his

normal bitch smirk. Puck felt happy that Kurt seemed to approve

of him. Puck, Mercedes and Kurt had a conversation for the rest of

their time in the air. Puck never mentioned anything about Kurt

having sex with Blaine which shocked Mercedes. She would have to

ask Puck why he didn't do that later. Finally, the glee gang made it to

the Italian airport. It was late at night so none of them could see much of

the town. Blaine walked up to a tourist and asked him where the

bathroom was in Italian. Kurt's jaw dropped and he pulled Blaine aside.

"You speak Italian?" Kurt asked.

Blaine nodded.

"Yeah, I took it as a class back when I was at Dalton."

Kurt crashed his lips against Blaine's passionately.

"My hotel room tonight." Kurt whispered in Blaine's ear.

Blaine smirked with satisfaction and then left to use the

bathroom. Everyone all got into a big taxi and then headed to their

hotel. Will paid the driver and then told everyone where they were

staying. Kurt and Puck, Rachel and Quinn, Blaine and Finn, Mercedes

and Santana, and Will and Emma were rooming together. Everyone

crashed into their beds immediately except for Mercedes. She walked

down the hall and knocked on Kurt and Puck's door. Puck answered it

as Kurt was asleep.

"What's up?" Puck asked.

"I'm curious, Puck. Why didn't you talk to Kurt about him having

sex with Blaine? Normally, you'd tease the hell out of him for that."

Puck looked around and then walked out into the hall with her.

"I know you have trouble keeping a secret but can you please

keep one for me? Please, it's really important that you do." Puck said.

Mercedes nodded.

"I promise, it will be just between us." Mercedes said.

"I have a crush on Kurt." Puck said.

**Please Review**

** Thank You **


	5. The First Rehearsal

"Okay guys! Welcome to the hotel!" Mr. Schue exclaimed.

Rachel clapped her hands energetically while the rest of New

Directions simply smiled to acknowledge his presence.

"Now this is how our time here will work. We are going to split up

the group into two. One group will perform in the morning while the

other will sight see. Then in the afternoon they will switch." Emma said.

"I want to be with Finn." Rachel said.

Rachel clinged onto Finn, which made everyone's eyes roll.

"The two groups will be random. I picked them." Emma replied.

Everyone listened to what Emma called out.

"The first group that will go out sightseeing in the morning will be

Rachel, Quinn, Blaine and Finn. The second group will be Mercedes,

Kurt, Santana and Puck. I will be taking you all out sight seeing and Mr.

Schuester will be teaching. So my kids please follow me outside."

Emma took Rachel, Quinn, Blaine and Finn out of sight.

"Why did Blaine have to be in the other group? I have duets that

I want to practice with him." Kurt snapped.

"You'll have plenty of time to see Blaine, Kurt." Will replied.

"Who am I supposed to sing with?" Kurt asked.

"You can sing with me." Puck replied.

Kurt looked at him and snorted.

"Neanderthal." He said under his breath.

"Well, I don't know about all of you but I'm ready to bring this

Italian house down!" Mercedes shouted.

"Excellent energy, Mercedes!"

Will led the four kids into a conference room which had a small

stage and several tables and chairs.

"Now we don't have our band with us but I do have karaoke

versions of a lot of songs that we can try out." Will said.

Kurt sat down on one of the chairs and Puck sat next to him.

Santana sat away from everyone else, hands over her chest, looking

angry. Mercedes sat on Kurt's other side. Will stood up in front of

the kids.

"Alright, guys. First assignment is expression. I can't stress how

important it is for you all to be able to express yourselves. I want you

all to choose a song that expresses who you are and what you want to

offer to the world. Now I realize we just started, but do any songs pop

into your head at the moment?" Will asked.

Santana rose her hand.

"I have an idea."

Santana stood up and went to her teacher.

"What would you like to sing?"

"I Miss You by Beyonce." Santana said.

"I've got that." Will replied.

Santana closed her eyes and took a deep breath.

** SANTANA **

** I THOUGHT THAT THINGS LIKE THIS**

** GET BETTER WITH TIME**

** BUT I STILL NEED YOU, WHY IS THAT**

** YOU'RE THE ONLY IMAGE IN MY MIND**

** SO I STILL SEE YOU AROUND**

** I MISS YOU, LIKE EVERYDAY**

** WANNA BE WITH YOU, BUT YOU'RE AWAY**

** SAID I MISS YOU, MISSING YOU INSANE**

** BUT IF I GOT WITH YOU, COULD IT FEEL THE SAME**

** IT DON'T MATTER WHO YOU ARE**

** IT'S SO SIMPLE, A FEELING**

** BUT IT'S EVERYTHING**

** NO MATTER WHO YOU LOVE**

** IT IS SO SIMPLE, A FEELING**

** BUT IT'S EVERYTHING **

** I MISS YOU, LIKE EVERYDAY**

** WANNA BE WITH YOU**

** BUT YOU'RE AWAY**

** IT HURTS MY PRIDE TO TELL YOU HOW I FEEL**

** BUT I STILL NEED TO, WHY IS THAT?**

** IT DON'T MATTER WHO YOU ARE**

** IT'S SO SIMPLE, A FEELING**

** BUT IT'S EVERYTHING**

** NO MATTER WHO YOU LOVE**

** IT IS SO SIMPLE, A FEELING**

** BUT IT'S EVERYTHING**

Santana finished her performance to applause from the other four

people in the room with her.

"That was beautiful, Santana." Will said.

"Thanks." Santana said.

Mercedes, Kurt and Puck looked at Santana and saw her crying.

Kurt tried to reach out to her but Santana ignored him.

"That's the kind of expression I want to see. Who else can step

up to the plate today?" Will asked.

Puck raised his hand.

"I got something."

**PUCK **

** I HUNG UP THE PHONE TONIGHT**

** SOMETHING HAPPENED FOR THE FIRST TIME**

** DEEP INSIDE IT WAS A RUSH, WHAT A RUSH**

** WHY DO I KEEP RUNNING FROM THE TRUTH**

** ALL I EVER THINK ABOUT IS YOU**

** YOU GOT ME HYPNOTIZED, SO MESMERIZED**

** AND I JUST GOT TO KNOW**

** DO YOU EVER THINK WHEN YOU'RE ALL ALONE**

** ALL THAT WE CAN BE, WHERE THIS THING CAN GO**

** AM I CRAZY OR FALLING IN LOVE**

** IS IT REALLY JUST ANOTHER CRUSH**

** DO YOU CATCH A BREATH WHEN I LOOK AT YOU**

** ARE YOU HOLDING BACK LIKE THE WAY I DO**

** CAUSE I'VE TRIED AND TRIED TO WALK AWAY**

** BUT I KNOW THIS CRUSH AIN'T GOING AWAY**

** YEAH YEAH YEAH YEAH**

** GOING AWAY YEAH YEA YEAH **

** DO YOU EVER THINK WHEN YOU'RE ALL ALONE**

** ALL THAT WE COULD BE, WHERE THIS THING COULD GO**

** AM I CRAZY OR FALLING IN LOVE**

** IS IT REALLY JUST ANOTHER CRUSH**

** DO YOU CATCH A BREATH**

** WHEN I LOOK AT YOU**

** ARE YOU HOLDING BACK LIKE THE WAY I DO**

** CAUSE I'VE TRIED AND TRIED TO WALK AWAY**

** BUT I KNOW THIS CRUSH AIN'T GOING AWAY**

** YEAH YEAH YEAH YEAH**

** GOING AWAY YEAH YEAH YEAH YEAH**

** GOING AWAY**

The glee kids and Will clapped for Puck as he sat down next to Kurt.

Puck seemed to be looking at Kurt the whole time he was singing but

only Mercedes noticed.

"Excellent! Mercedes and Kurt, you two will go next time. It's

time for some lunch, guys!"

Will left the room, followed by Santana and Mercedes. Puck held

Kurt up.

"Did you like my song?" Puck asked.

"It was decent. David Archuleta is cute." Kurt replied.

Kurt tried to walk out but Puck blocked him again.

"What did you think of the lyrics?" Puck asked.

Kurt brushed his hair out of his face and sneered.

"Nothing special. Just cookie cutter pop stuff."

"I think they relate to me right now."

"Fascinating." Kurt said sarcastically.

"I have a crush. I mean, don't you care?" Puck asked.

"I don't care too much about whatever girl you want to

seduce." Kurt said.

Kurt started to walk away.

"IT'S NOT A GIRL!" Puck shouted.

Kurt turned around to look at him with a shocked look on his face.

"It's not?" Kurt asked shocked.

"I gotta go." Puck said quickly.

Puck raced out of the room before Kurt could question him.


	6. Waterfalls

**A/N: Thank you for your reviews/alerts. And for the record, the Glee club is preparing for a final showcase which will be the last chapter. Also to clarify with who is dating who, right now Kurt and Blaine are dating, Santana and Brittany are dating secretly, Puck and Quinn are both single, and Rachel and Finn are not dating but are thinking about it. I hope this all helps. **

Finn, Blaine, Quinn and Rachel had enjoyed their sight seeing but all of them were excited to

being singing. Rachel had gone on non-stop about her excitement about performing her first

ever international solo. Quinn had been incredibly mean to Rachel during the trip, putting

her down every opportunity she could. Rachel and Finn both noticed this and were angry

at Quinn because of it. Blaine's thoughts seemed to be distant and Finn was concerned

about his brother's boyfriend. When the girls walked into the choir room, Finn held

Blaine behind.

"Hey, Blaine. Are you okay? You weren't yourself during sight seeing?" Finn asked.

"I'm fine." Blaine said quickly.

"Come on, Blaine. I'm your boyfriend's brother. We're practically going to be

brothers-in-law, you can tell me what's going on."

Blaine looked around and then leaned closer to Finn.

"I'm worried about something." Blaine said.

"What are you worried about?" Finn asked.

Blaine took a deep breath and looked at Finn trying to read him.

"This is gonna be awkward."

"Awkward is totally my thing." Finn replied.

"Okay. Kurt and I had sex last weekend and I asked him to use a condom

and I don't think he did." Blaine said.

Finn looked at Blaine and then looked at the ceiling and scratched his

head.

"Oh, wow. Okay. Umm, well have you asked him if he used one?"

"I haven't had time to get him alone. Puck has been around him all the

time. And I don't want to hurt his feelings or anything."

"Is it a bad thing Kurt didn't use that certain object? I mean like you

can't get pregnant."

"There's S.T.D's. I don't know if he's clean and I don't know if I'm clean.

I mean, I'm sure he is and me too because that was our first time but I don't

know for sure."

"I'll pull him aside and ask him for you if you want."

Blaine held his hands up.

"No, I should do it. Plus, he'd be mad if I told you. Kurt doesn't want

anyone knowing about our sex life."

"Okay."

Quinn walked back outside.

"Blaine, Finn. Come on. We have practice."

Finn massaged Blaine's shoulders and then walked in with him.

Rachel was sitting by herself as was Quinn. Finn and Blaine sat in between

them.

"Now that we're all here," Will said looking at the boys. "Let's begin

your assignment. As I said to the other group, your assignment for the next

two days is expression. I want you to be able to express your feelings. In

show choir, it is very important to showcase how you feel. Now, is there

anyone who has a song for us they would like to perform?"

As expected, Rachel shot up her hand in the air.

"Looks like man hands are already up to that challenge." Quinn snapped.

"Yes, Rachel." Will said.

Rachel stood up and turned to face the three others.

"This song expresses how I feel about a certain ex-boyfriend of mine.

It's called If You Don't Know Me By Now by Herman Melville and the Blue

Notes. They're my dad's favorite group."

**RACHEL **

** IF YOU DON'T KNOW ME BY NOW**

** YOU WILL NEVER NEVER NEVER KNOW ME**

** OH, OH, OH **

** ALL THE THINGS THAT WE'VE BEEN THROUGH**

** YOU SHOULD UNDERSTAND ME LIKE I UNDERSTAND YOU**

** BOY I KNOW THE DIFFERENCE BETWEEN RIGHT AND WRONG**

** I AIN'T GONNA DO NOTHING TO BREAK UP OR HAPPY HOME**

** OH DON'T GET SO EXCITED **

** WHEN I COME HOME A LITTLE LATE AT NIGHT**

** CAUSE WE ONLY ACT LIKE CHILDREN **

** WHEN WE ARGUE FUSS AND FIGHT**

** IF YOU DON'T KNOW ME BY NOW**

** YOU WILL NEVER NEVER NEVER KNOW ME**

** OH, OH, OH **

** IF YOU DON'T KNOW ME BY NOW**

** YOU WILL NEVER NEVER NEVER KNOW ME**

** OH, OH, OH **

** WE'VE ALL GOT OUR OWN FUNNY MOODS**

** I'VE GOT MINE, OH BABE, YOU'VE GOT YOURS TOO**

** JUST TRUST IN ME LIKE I TRUST IN YOU**

** AS LONG AS WE'VE BEEN TOGETHER**

** IT SHOULD BE SO EASY TO DO**

** JUST GET YOURSELF TOGETHER OR WE MIGHT**

** AS WELL SAY GOODBYE**

** WHAT GOOD IS A LOVE AFFAIR **

** WHEN YOU CAN'T SEE EYE TO EYE, OH **

** IF YOU DON'T KNOW ME BY NOW**

** YOU WILL NEVER NEVER NEVER KNOW ME**

** OH, OH, OH **

** IF YOU DON'T KNOW ME BY NOW**

** YOU WILL NEVER NEVER NEVER KNOW ME**

** OOH **

Finn, Will and Blaine clapped for her while Quinn simply yawned.

"Very good, Rachel. I could feel your emotion in the song."

Rachel beamed and sat back down. Blaine rose his hand.

"Yes, Blaine?"

"I have a song in mind."

"Come on up, then."

Blaine stood up and walked to the room.

"This is a song about how sometimes in life you can't chase after

the big things, sometimes you have to keep it small and play it safe."

**BLAINE**

** LITTLE PRECIOUS HAS A NATURAL OBSESSION**

** FOR TEMPTATION BUT HE JUST CAN'T SEE**

** HE GIVES HIM LOVING THAT HIS BODY**

** CAN'T HANDLE BUT ALL HE CAN SAY**

** IS "BABY IS GOOD TO ME" **

** ONE DAY HE GOES AND TAKES A GLIMPSE **

** IN THE MIRROR BUT HE DOESN'T RECOGNIZE HIS OWN FACE**

** HIS HEALTH IS FADING AND HE DOESN'T KNOW WHY**

** 3 LETTERS TOOK HIM TO HIS FINAL RESTING PLACE**

** Y'ALL DON'T YOU HEAR ME**

** DON'T GO CHASING WATERFALLS**

** PLEASE STICK TO THE RIVERS**

** AND THE LAKES THAT YOU'RE JUSED TO**

** I KNOW THAT YOU'RE GONNA HAVE IT**

** YOUR WAY OR NOTHING AT ALL**

** BUT I THINK YOU'RE MOVING TOO FAST**

** BUT I THINK YOU'RE MOVING TOO FAST**

** DON'T GO CHASING WATERFALLS**

** PLEASE STICK TO THE RIVERS**

** AND THE LAKES THAT YOU'RE USED TO**

** I KNOW THAT YOU'RE GONNA HAVE IT**

** YOUR WAY OR NOTHING AT ALL **

** BUT I THINK YOU'RE MOVING TOO FAST**

** BUT I THINK YOU'RE MOVING TOO FAST**

Everyone clapped for Blaine and he smiled and sat down. Finn gave

him a pat on the back.

"Okay I think that's about it for today. Finn and Quinn, please prepare

yourselves for your song tomorrow."

Will left the room along with Blaine and Finn. Rachel confronted Quinn.

"What is your problem, Quinn?" Rachel asked.

"Excuse me?"

"You've been such a bitch to me."

"I don't know what you're talking about."

"Come off it, Quinn! You've been saying nasty things to me all the time

and you've gotten even worse now. What's going on with you?"

"JUST LEAVE ME ALONE, RACHEL!" Quinn yelled.

"TELL ME WHAT YOUR PROBLEM IS WITH ME!"

"I HAVE NO PROBLEM!"

"TELL ME!"

Quinn grabbed Rachel and kissed her passionately on the lips. Rachel

pulled away and looked at Quinn with her jaw dropped but Quinn quickly

left the room, leaving Rachel alone.

**TO BE CONTINUED**

**PLEASE REVIEW**


	7. Circle Game

**A/N: Thanks for all the favorite and alerts, guys! I would really love someone to review. I'm always open to suggestions as well! Anyway, this is the Act I Finale, lots of drama and cliffhangers I have planned! **

**RACHEL AND FINN**

Rachel and Finn were both in the choir room alone talking.

"What do I have to do to prove to you that I love you? I want to

be with you, Rachel." Finn said.

Rachel looked at him and then frowned.

"I just don't know, Finn. I feel so awful about what I did. I mean,

I should have never cheated on you. That was so terrible. I used to

want you to forgive me right away but now I don't think I'm ready for

your forgiveness." Rachel said.

Finn walked closer to her.

"I forgive you. I told you that. Come on, Rach."

Rachel shook her head.

"Finn, I just can't! I have a lot on my mind right now and I'm not

ready for a relationship especially not with you. You should be angry

at me for cheating on you. I was going to have sex with Puck, you

know." Rachel said.

Finn perked up.

"What?" Finn asked angrily.

"Puck said no to me but that was what I wanted to do."

Finn shot up out of his chair and left Rachel alone.

**KURT, PUCK AND BLAINE**

Kurt was resting in his bed, thinking about Puck. The local

badass liked it up the ass too? It was a lot for Kurt to process. He was

also trying to figure out who Puck had a crush on. What is someone in

New Directions? As Kurt continued thinking about this, Puck entered

the hotel room.

"Are you awake, Kurt?" Puck asked.

"Yeah, I'm awake. Just thinking." Kurt replied.

Puck plopped himself on his bed.

"About what?" He asked.

"About who you're crushing on. I need to know. Is it someone

from New Directions?" Kurt asked.

Puck didn't know if he wanted Kurt to figure it out but he decided

he would play along.

"Yes, he is." Puck answered.

Kurt stood up and crossed his legs.

"Okay, is he here?"

"Yup."

Kurt got excited now.

"Okay, okay! Oh my gosh! Is it Finn? I knew you two had

something going on!" Kurt squealed.

"No, it's not Finn." Puck said.

Kurt lost his excitement.

"Don't tell me it's Blaine. Blaine is my boyfriend."

Puck then made his choice.

"It isn't Blaine."

"Mr. Schuester? I don't think that's healthy."

"No, it's not Mr. Schuester."

Kurt then suddenly looked as though he was deer caught in

headlights.

"Me?" Kurt asked.

Before Puck could respond, Blaine opened the door.

"Hey, babe. Oh, hi Puck." Blaine said.

"Hey, Blaine." Puck replied.

Kurt was still in shock and didn't say anything.

"I was wondering if I could talk to Kurt alone." Blaine said.

"Sure." Puck said.

Puck left the two boyfriends alone.

"Hey baby." Blaine said.

Blaine leaned over and kissed Kurt on the cheek. Kurt smiled but

his thoughts were else-where.

"Hi" Kurt said softly.

"Is something bothering you?" Blaine asked.

Kurt shook his head.

"Okay, then. Well, I wanted to talk to you about something." Blaine

added.

"What's up?"

Blaine sat on Kurt's bed next to him and put a hand on his knee.

"Did you use a condom when we were intimate?" Blaine asked.

Kurt was caught by surprise for the question.

"I-I-I mean I meant to but it slipped out of my hands and I was

thinking more about you then about using a condom. Is it a problem?"

"It's okay, baby. It's just-I think you and I should get checked for

sexually transmitted diseases."

Kurt jumped.

"WHAT? Blaine, I don't have-I mean we don't have-Blaine!"

"I just think we should be safe, Kurt. And besides that way you

and I could increase our intimacy level."

Kurt blushed.

"Okay, we can do that. You don't think that I gave you anything? I

mean, I didn't even think about that." Kurt said.

"It's okay, babe." Blaine said.

"So how do we do this?" Kurt asked.

"I'll arrange an appointment for a doctor. I'll take care of

everything, don't worry about a thing, love." Blaine said.

Blaine kissed Kurt on the lips which made Kurt blush again.

"Blaine, I was wondering if you were up to some alternative

methods of intimacy." Kurt said.

"Alternative? Such as?" Blaine asked.

"Perhaps, maybe some foul words or some spanking?" Kurt asked.

Blaine became sexually aroused at Kurt's words.

"Oh, screw it. I don't care if I have a disease, I can't resist you

anymore." Blaine said.

Blaine launched himself at Kurt but Kurt stopped him.

"This was your idea, Blaine. Therefore, we can't have any intimacy

until we know that we are definitely clean."

Kurt kissed Blaine on the cheek and then left the room. Blaine

watched him leave and tried to get his boner to go away. Kurt saw

Puck leaning against a hallway door.

"You can go back in now." Kurt said.

"Thanks." Puck replied.

"Puck." Kurt said.

Puck turned back to him.

"Yeah?"

"I'm with Blaine right now and I really love him. I am flattered

you think of me in such a fashion but I can't say I feel the same way."

"I figured." Puck said.

"Thank you for being honest with me." Kurt said.

Kurt offered Puck a hug and Puck hugged him. Blaine left the

room and saw this and immediately got jealous. No one touches his

boyfriend like that but him.

**SANTANA AND QUINN**

"Fabray! Are you there?" Santana asked.

She was knocking on Rachel and Quinn's room door. Quinn answered it.

"What do you want, Lopez?" Quinn asked.

Santana looked at her with hurt in her eyes.

"I just wanted to talk." Santana said.

"Talk? You never talk." Quinn replied.

"I just want to talk. Do you want to or not?" Santana asked.

She crossed her arms in anger but she secretly hoped Quinn would

agree.

"Fine, come in." Quinn said.

Santana walked into the room and noticed that Rachel wasn't there.

"Where's the hobbit?" Santana asked.

"She's chasing Finn down now something about Puck, I didn't catch it."

"Oh."

Santana sat on Rachel's bed and Quinn sat on her own bed.

"So what's bothering you?" Quinn asked.

Santana picked at her nails, looking anywhere but Quinn.

"I really miss someone. I really love that person and I want them to be

here. It's really bothering me, I mean everyone else has someone here

with them now."

Quinn looked at her and then turned her shoulder.

"I don't have anyone, and neither does Mercedes, Puck, Rachel, Finn,

hell everyone but Kurt and Blaine. What makes you think you're the

only lonely one?" Quinn asked.

"I'm the only one stuck like this." Santana replied.

"Stuck like what?" Quinn asked.

Santana looked away from Quinn.

"Just being different." Santana replied.

Quinn tried to read her friend but she was unsuccessful.

"How are you different?" Quinn asked.

Santana looked at her friend for a moment.

"Can I trust you?"

Quinn nodded.

"Of course. I mean we're friends after all. I know there's been some

tension because of the Cheerio's but I mean we're all good now."

"I'm a lesbian." Santana said.

Quinn's jaw dropped.

**RACHEL AND MERCEDES**

"Hello, Mercedes." Rachel said.

"Hi, Rachel."

Mercedes smiled at Rachel before looking away.

"What's wrong?" Rachel asked.

Rachel walked into the choir room with Mercedes.

"Nothing. Everything's fine." Mercedes said unconvincingly.

"You can tell me anything. You know that." Rachel said.

Mercedes looked back to Rachel with tears in her eyes.

"I'm trying to be strong but I just feel so alone. Sam moved back to

Tennessee and now I have no one to love. I just feel like I'm never going

to find anyone."

Rachel hugged her.

"I know you'll find someone, Mercedes. Any boy would be lucky to have

you."

"That's easy for you to say, you have Finn, and you had Puck. But I'm

not like you. I'm not pretty or talented or anything."

Rachel hugged her.

"You'll find someone. Just give it time. And you're beautiful and

incredibly talented. I have to say I'm pretty jealous of you."

"Really?"

Rachel smiled and nodded.

"Do you want to sing with me?" Rachel asked.

Mercedes nodded.

**RACHEL **

**SHARE MY LIFE**

**TAKE ME FOR WHAT I AM**

**CUZ I'LL NEVER CHANGE ALL MY COLORS FOR YOU**

**TAKE MY LOVE**

**I'LL NEVER ASK FOR TOO MUCH**

**JUST ALL THAT YOU ARE**

**AND EVERYTHING THAT YOU DO**

**MERCEDES**

**I DON'T REALLY NEED TO LOOK**

**VERY MUCH FURTHER**

**I DON'T WANNA HAVE TO GO**

**WHERE YOU DON'T FOLLOW**

**I WON'T HOLD IT BACK AGAIN**

**THIS PASSION INSIDE**

**CAN'T RUN FROM MYSELF**

**THERE'S NOWHERE TO HIDE**

**RACHEL, MERCEDES**

**DON'T MAKE ME CLOSE ONE MORE DOOR**

**I DON'T WANNA HURT ANYMORE**

**STAY IN MY ARMS IF YOU DARE**

**OR MUST I IMAGINE YOU THERE**

**DON'T WALK AWAY FROM ME**

**I HAVE NOTHING**

**NOTHING, NOTHING**

**IF I DON'T HAVE YOU**

**YOU, YOU, YOU, YOU **

**RACHEL **

**I DON'T REALLY NEED TO LOOK**

**VERY MUCH FURTHER**

**I DON'T WANNA HAVE TO GO**

**WHERE YOU DON'T FOLLOW**

**MERCEDES **

**I WON'T HOLD IT BACK AGAIN**

**THIS PASSION INSIDE**

**CAN'T RUN FROM MYSELF**

**THERE'S NOWHERE TO HIDE**

**RACHEL, MERCEDES**

**YOUR LOVE I REMEMBER FOREVER**

**DON'T MAKE ME CLOSE ONE MORE DOOR**

**I DON'T WANNA HURT ANYMORE**

**STAY IN MY ARMS IF YOU DARE**

**OR MUST I IMAGINE YOU THERE**

**DON'T WALK AWAY FROM ME**

**I HAVE NOTHING, NOTHING, NOTHING**

**IF I DON'T HAVE YOU**

**YOU, OH WOAH OH **

Rachel hugged Mercedes and smiled.

"Forget Finn. I think it's ladies night tonight." Rachel said.

"Sounds like a plan." Mercedes replied.

The two held hands and walked out of the room.

**A/N: I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter and part 1! There will be some more Kurt-Blaine-Puck love triangle, Santana coming out, Rachel-Finn drama and Mercedes coping with her lonelieness. Also, Will and Emma have something interesting coming up…. **

**Please Review! That will make Part 2 come faster!**


	8. The Morning After

**A/N: I'm sorry I haven't updated in a while. I'm on and have been on vacation and just haven't gotten to writing. Anyway, I hope you will like this chapter. I think it's a great Part 2 opener. Also, it has come to my attention that I have not really given a storyline for Will and Emma. That will be addressed in this chapter. I planned on putting it in before but I couldn't find a place for it. Also, the Faberry kiss will be mentioned. Thanks for reading! **

**Kurt and Puck **

Kurt woke up to another pleasant morning in his hotel room. It

had been a long night and Kurt couldn't remember too much of it. He

stretched out his arms and turned to his side. Kurt then jumped in

alarm when he saw Puck sleeping right next to him.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING IN MY BED?" Kurt screamed.

His scream woke up Puck, who shuffled around awkwardly.

"I don't know. I'll get out, calm down." Puck replied.

Puck got out of Kurt's bed and Kurt's view immediately

went down south as he realized Puck wasn't wearing anything.

"WHY ARE YOU NAKED?" Kurt screamed.

"I DON'T KNOW!" Puck yelled back.

Puck pulled on a pair of jeans and then sat down on the bed.

"Do you know what happened last night?" Kurt asked.

"No. I don't remember anything." Puck replied.

"What is the last thing you remember about last night?"

Puck thought for a moment.

"I remember us going to that bar to celebrate our first week here.

I know I drank last night. Did you?"

Kurt nodded.

"I thought I might have wine. I guess I had too many."

"Okay, alright." Puck said.

"You don't think we-I mean-you know?"

"Fucked?"

"Ugh, we couldn't have done that, right?" Kurt asked.

Kurt didn't sound sure and Puck noticed that immediately.

Kurt was wearing a nightgown and Puck had been naked when they

woke up. Puck didn't know for sure that Kurt and him had done the

nasty but he thinks that they did.

"There's no way to know for sure but I mean if I'm naked,

usually it means I just fucked someone." Puck said.

"WHAT THE HELL DID YOU DO?" Kurt shrieked.

"I DON'T KNOW! JUST CALM DOWN!" Puck yelled.

Kurt whimpered and started to cry.

"I cheated on my boyfriend. I can't believe this. I'm the worst

boyfriend ever." Kurt said.

"You were drunk, shit happens, Kurt. And you don't have to tell

him."

Kurt stirred and then glared at Puck.

"Not tell him? How can I not tell Blaine that I cheated on him or

worse that I had sex with someone who wasn't my boyfriend?"

"I don't know."

Kurt stood up, got dressed and then turned to face Puck.

"When will you learn to stop ruining people's relationships?"

Kurt asked angrily.

He then left the room leaving Puck in tears.

** Quinn, Rachel and Santana**

Quinn was not expecting to wake up with another girl in her bed

but she quickly found out that she certainly did. Santana Lopez was

dressed only in a bra and panties and was currently snoring loudly

into the pillow. Quinn saw Rachel, who was silently singing to herself.

"Oh, hello Quinn." Rachel said.

"Rachel, do you know what happened last night?" Quinn asked.

"Well, all of you guys went out drinking but I stayed here to

practice my singing. We have a competition in just a short week, you

know and I wanted to-"

"Okay, great. So do you know why Santana is in my bed?"

"Well you guys were making some interesting noises last night."

"WHAT? NO!" Quinn yelled.

She shoved Santana off the bed and then turned to face away from

Rachel.

"OI! WHAT WAS THAT FOR?" Santana bellowed.

"Just get out of the room, Santana. Get out!" Quinn snapped.

Santana looked at Quinn angrily but Quinn looked even angrier

and so Santana left without a word.

"Why are you so upset?" Rachel asked.

"JUST STAY OUT OF THIS, RACHEL!"

"I'm a part of this and you know it. You kissed me, Quinn. I want

us to talk about this."

"We aren't talking about this, Rachel. It was a stupid impulse. It

won't happen again."

Rachel walked over to Quinn and put her hand on Quinn's

shoulder.

"I'm sure you must be scared but I'm here for you, Quinn. I'm

flattered that you think of me in that way but I can't reciprocate your

feelings. But from what I heard last night, it seemed like Santana is

more than capable of feeling the same way you do." Rachel said.

Quinn turned to face her.

"You tell no one about this, got it? I'm not a lesbian, I can't be."

"I won't tell anyone. And I know it may seem hard now but I

just know everything will work out." Rachel said.

"I gotta find Santana." Quinn said.

"Okay, I'll see you later."

Quinn walked out and tried to find Santana. She went to her hotel

room but she only saw Mercedes, who was sleeping.

"Where the hell are you Santana?" Quinn asked.


End file.
